


Two wrongs make a right

by Kachina, truly_madly_deeply



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall are Siblings, M/M, Sexual Tension, Uniforms, anger issues, everyone needs to sort their shit out, lots of pining, sexy security guards aka Derek's pack and Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kachina/pseuds/Kachina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: It really plays into Stiles' hands when he gets that job as security guard at the Beacon Hills Mall out of nowhere. Though it does get really tricky when he needs to prioritise between seducing his colleagues, catching a thief and falling in love with a beautiful redhead. (Excuse us, strawberry blonde...)-Or,almost everyone works at the mall and is confused about their feelings.





	Two wrongs make a right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to massive Morey feels, we've started this little gem of fan fiction. As it somehow always happens, our characters got a mind of their own though during the writing process - meaning, we don't take responsibility for anything happening from here on. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> _Story title: Two wrongs make a right (Safety Pin - 5 Seconds of Summer)_

### He needs a dollar but he ain't got enough

“Can you believe my parents? They’ve got to be kidding me. I haven’t even done a thing. My grades are just fine and I haven’t broken the law, like ever. Ask the Sheriff. He can confirm this. Just go and ask him!”

“Thanks, but I’m gonna pass. Do I need to remind you what happened the last time I walked into the Sheriff’s office?”

“Oh, please. He’s practically your Dad. I don’t think that he’s still mad cause you broke the glass of his office door.”

The smaller one of the two currently half-heartedly arguing teenagers is sitting up straight at that. “First of all, he’s not my Dad! He’s just the guy my Mum decided to have a so-called _relationship_ with, that’s a difference. If he was my Dad, he wouldn’t have forced me to do community service for the next _four months_.”

“That’s right. He would’ve pleaded for one month. It was my idea to go with more than that,” the calm voice of his mother interrupts their discussion before she closes the backdoor to the kitchen. Even though she is still wearing her scrubs and looking tired as hell, she is able to give her youngest a stern look.

“What? Mum!” The boy can practically feel the anger boil up inside him and he desperately tries to remind himself that this is his mother he’s glaring at. He has to calm down before he goes and does something stupid. _Again._

“Do not give me this look, Liam. Maybe this will help you to sort out your priorities.” She puts her keys in their designated bowl on the side table next to the backdoor. “And you should go and get yourself a job, Mason. Your parents can’t pay for you forever. It’s better to learn this now. Otherwise it might be too late.”

“How do you know that my parents stopped giving me money?” Liam’s friend retorts with a frown. “And are you saying that they’re right about this? Cause it’s not fair, you know, suddenly claiming they’ve spoiled me too much all those years _without a warning_.”

“If you don’t want anyone except Liam to know, you shouldn’t complain so loudly that the whole street can hear you,” Liam’s mother replies nonchalantly. “And if you haven’t noticed yet – that’s the way parents do things. Without warning.”

“It’s unfair though,” Mason mutters and Liam agrees by nodding vividly. “Besides, even if I actually went searching for a job, where would I have to start? It’s not like I’ve had a job before, I don’t know anything about it.”

“This’ll help,” Liam’s mother hands him a newspaper, “And since your generation is all for the internet … there’s this helpful thing called Google. Try asking that for student’s jobs in Beacon Hills.”

“Maybe they’re still hiring at the Mall,” Liam says, his voice thick with bitterness and accusation. “And since I have to start there tomorrow and your reputation is obviously better than mine, it shouldn’t be too hard for you to convince some stupid asshole to give you some crappy job.”

“Language, Liam,” his mother’s voice sounds from the kitchen where she has started making dinner. “You gonna eat with us, Mason?”

Mason lightly shakes his head, then rolls his eyes while speaking. “Thanks Melissa, but I’ll have to pass. My parents want me to have dinner at home tonight, probably to give me another lecture on growing into a responsible adult who doesn’t waste his parents’ money. - Oh, and Liam, about what you said – there’s a difference between the two of us, and you know it. I have to actually convince people to hire me because I want the money – you have to work there to make up for the damage you caused them.”

“Oh please, just flutter your lashes at some bloke in charge and wear a tight shirt and skinny jeans. That’s all it’ll take for you,” Liam grumbles before he turns towards the kitchen: “Is Scott coming over tonight? Feels like he hasn’t been here in ages.”

“I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. How about you send him a text, hm? You know I’m not good at that. Oh, and tell him to bring Stiles. His father hasn’t seen him in at least three weeks, it’ll be nice to have him there as well.”

“He’s coming for dinner _again_?” Liam’s outburst is accompanied by his fist hitting the table and rattling the glasses on top. “That’s the fourth time in one week. Can’t he cook for himself or what’s his problem?”

“The fifth time, actually. You should consider studying more, kid, if you don’t want to fail maths,” a deep voice comes from the front door, causing Liam’s jaw to almost hit the floor and his mouth to spit out, “Seriously, he's got a fucking _key_ now?!”

“Liam,” Mason tries to calm down his best friend while the Sheriff enters the kitchen, greeting Melissa with a peck on the lips.

“Told you we shouldn’t have kept it a secret for over a year,” he murmurs against her lips before he continues in a conversational tone, “Stiles and Scott coming over as well?”

“We told him almost ten months ago, he should be over it by now,” she replies, not even attempting to lower her voice and therefore earning another glare from her youngest son – which she ignores in favour of reaching for the Sheriff’s left hand and squeezing it a bit. “Scott didn’t answer his phone, by the way. Maybe try Stiles’ number, yeah?”

The Sheriff nods and returns the pressure of her hand before he leaves the room to call his son. Liam follows him with his eyes rolling them afterwards and turning back to Mason.

“Don’t give me that look,” Mason says to stop Liam before he can say anything stupid again.

Liam opens his mouth to reply when Mason’s mobile starts ringing. “It’s my Mum. I bet she wants to remind me of dinner,” Mason sighs and takes the call. “Mum? What do you want?” he huffs out grumpily, which causes Liam to grin and Melissa to raise an eyebrow in disapproval. “Oh really? No, Mum, you don’t understand, I don’t want to – fiiine, I’ll be there in twenty.” He stuffs his phone back into his pocket and turns towards his friend, “I have to go. See you tomorrow?”

“Gotta do my first day at the mall tomorrow,” Liam pulls a grimace at that before he continues, “but I guess you can swing by the _Shoppe_ while you’re looking for a job yourself. Even though it’s gonna be the most embarrassing time of my life.” His tone turns louder and accusing trying to let his mother know what he has to go through.

“Alright, I’ll be there,” Mason says, fist bumping him and then leaving the house after waving at Melissa. Liam is about to disappear into the hallway and walk to his room but is being held back by his mum, “Where do you think you’re going, Liam? I still need help with dinner, you know.”

Liam rolls his eyes before he turns back toward the kitchen: “I’m going to my room. You can get help from your darling Sheriff.” And without another word the teen heads upstairs and slams his door behind himself.

“Unbelievable,” Melissa mutters incredulously, shaking her head and glancing at the Sheriff who’s just re-entered the kitchen. “Did you hear that? I don’t know what to do anymore, and that’s saying something. Scott never acted like that, his teenage years were so much easier to handle …”

“That’s just because I had to handle the shit he and Stiles were always up to. Now it’s your turn,” the Sheriff replies with a grin and a kiss on her cheek. “Speaking of the boys, they’re on their way.” He shrugs out of his uniform jacket and hangs it over a chair before he starts chopping the carrots.

Twenty minutes later, the backdoor swings open, revealing two young men who are hurrying inside with a big smile on their faces. “Dad!” the slightly taller one exclaims, already pulling the Sheriff into a tight hug which he returns without hesitation while saying, “Good to see you, kid.”

“You look great, Dad. Being in a relationship suits you,” the Sheriff’s son grins before he’s heading towards Melissa to great her as well. “I’m really glad you’re putting up with him. He needs a strong woman in his life,” he whispers into her ear while hugging her as tightly as his Dad.

“I heard that,” his father who’s now hugging Scott says, his lips curving into a little smirk. “And you’re absolutely right, son. – Is anyone going to get Liam? He shouldn’t be staying in his room. I want everyone down here tonight.”

“I’ll check on him,” Scott replies and places a quick kiss on his mother’s cheek before he takes the stairs to get his brother.

“I really hope, he’s had enough time to clear his head. This is supposed to be a nice family dinner,” Melissa sighs and places two wine glasses on the table along with three drinking glasses for the boys.

Meanwhile, Scott’s knocking on his half-brother’s locked door, softly calling out his name. “Liam? Are you okay? Come on, open the door, yeah? I don’t know what’s happened this time, but it’s probably not that bad, you know. I’m your brother, you can talk to me. You can’t keep locking yourself in your room all the time.”

He is greeted with silence until he hears the typical click sound of a door being unlocked. Scott waits for another moment and enters the room hesitatingly when Liam doesn't open it

“Hey there,” he smiles at the younger boy who's standing right in front of him with crossed arms and just kind of glaring at him silently. “Oh come on, stop sulking, it doesn't suit you. Besides, that's what I have Stiles for. Now give me a hug already.”

Liam waits another few seconds before he takes a step toward his big brother and hugs him tightly. “Why are you so cool with all this shit? She's our Mum.”

“And he's Stiles’ Dad. We know him way better than our own Dads. And Stiles has always been kind of a brother for us,” Scott explains while hugging his brother just as tightly.

“We don't need him,” Liam says after a moment of hesitation, his trembling voice being muffled by Scott's shoulder. “Don't you get that, Scott? We don't need another Dad pretending to be part of our family and then eventually walking away.”

“Don’t say that, Liam. That’s not what he’s like – and you know that,” Scott tries again to get through to his brother.

Liam just shakes his head, abruptly releasing himself from Scott’s arms and backing away while doing so. “You’re so naïve, it’s unbelievable. Listen, I don’t care how you think about this, but every man Mum’s met has eventually broken her heart. I’m not going to let this happen again.”

“I know that it wasn’t always easy for Mum, but that’s how life works, Liam. Look at me. First Allison broke up with me and then Kira just left for a college at the other side of the country. But I’m fine and I’m sure that I’ll find a new girlfriend – and I’ll hope it’ll work out but if it doesn’t then that’s okay as well … And Mum has a right to be happy. If it makes her happy to be with Stiles’ Dad, then that be it. She deserves to be happy. Don’t ruin that for her.”

“I’m not ruining anything,” Liam shoots back grumpily before all but storming out of the room. Scott can hear his footsteps on the stairs and follows him with a deep sigh. It’s not easy being the older brother, that’s for sure. He just hopes Liam will come to his senses eventually and stop being so impulsive and aggressive and, well, basically everything he’s been lately.

“Are you done sulking?” Melissa asks, putting down the last bowl filled with carrots when both her sons are arriving at the dining table where Stiles and the Sheriff have already sat down to finally get their meals.

Liam remains silent, just glaring at her for a couple of seconds before narrowing his eyes at the Sheriff. It's Stiles who makes the next comment, his lips turning slightly upwards, "You kinda look like a murderous puppy, are you aware of that?"

"Let him be, Stiles," Scott murmurs while ruffling Liam's hair, "He's just marking his territory."

“Shut up,” Liam practically barks back, which results in Stiles almost spitting his water across the table. For some reason, this only seems to increase Liam’s anger. “You, stop laughing,” the younger boy growls accusingly while stacking his plate with food. “Nothing about this whole situation is even remotely funny.”

“You’re the only one who’s not laughing,” Stiles grins, placing one of his fries into his mouth appreciatively, “It’s delicious as always, Melissa.”

“Thank you,” she says, smiling gratefully at Stiles while grazing his father’s hand with her fingertips for a moment. “Noah, didn’t you want to make a big announcement regarding your son’s future?”

“What have you done?” Stiles asks shocked, almost choking on his beef. “I can care for myself and you know that.”

“I know, I know,” his dad hurries to reply, “but you were talking about not finding the right job and how everything you try keeps colliding with your studies or ends up being too boring for you, so … I made a phone call and, well, you can start as soon as you want.”

Stiles eyes his father before he carefully phrases his question: “What kind of phone call … and what kind of job?”

“Well,” the Sheriff says, clearing his throat, “I just happen to know a guy who owed me a favour, so I asked him very politely to check if he needed any new members in his team. So, you’ve got a job in security. At the mall.”

“Fuck no,” Liam spits out before Stiles can even come up with an answer – and that’s really saying something. “Aren’t there any other jobs in this goddamn town? Why the hell does everyone suddenly has to work at that fucking mall?”

“How'd you get me into the mall's security? That always seemed impossible,” Stiles ignores Liam's comment, focusing on his dad.

“Like I said, someone owed me a favour. Don't worry about it, it's all settled,” the Sheriff explains, not quite meeting his son's eyes though.

“What are you not telling me?” Stiles interrogates his father with furrowed brows.

“Do you want that job or not?” The Sheriff counters, casting a look at Melissa to ask for her support.

“Maybe you should just go there tomorrow and see if it's the right job for you, Stiles,” she suggests calmly. “I think it's very nice of your father to get you a job, but you know, you could always apply for a job at the hospital. They're in urgent need of volunteers for the blood donation centre.”

At the mention of the blood donation centre, Stiles blanches noticeably. “Thanks, Dad. I'll be there tomorrow morning.”

His father's lips are twitching, even though he tries to hide it noticeably. “Alright then. I'm, uhm. I'm really glad you're all here tonight. The food is delicious, Honey. I don't know how you do it, managing everything and having a full-time job. It's really one of the things I admire you most for. Actually, there's plenty of other things, uhm. What I'm trying to say...”

Liam lets out a pained groan. “Oh for God's sake, can't you just tell her when the two of you are alone? I don't wanna hear any of this sweet-talk,” he complains loudly.

“Shut up, Liam,” Scott and Stiles say in unison, looking at the Sheriff expectantly.

“Is it too much to ask for you to behave, love?” Melissa sighs before she turns her attention back to her significant other. “Go on, Noah.”

He audibly clears his throat, putting his fork and knife down and glancing at the boys with an insecure look on his face. “Oh. Well, I... I basically just wanted to tell you that, uhm, I'm very happy to have you in my life. I'm a lucky man, I guess, and I want nothing more than make you happy, too. Every day, to be exact. For... the rest of my life.”

Silence falls over the dining table while everyone tries to process what just has happened. “Did he just do what I think he did?” Stiles whispers next to Scott, who just hits his best friend’s arm to shut him up.

Then, the Sheriff takes out a small velvety box and places it next to Melissa’s plate. “Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me as well?”

Melissa just sits there motionlessly for a moment. Then she says, her eyes widened and her voice almost a whisper, “Are you asking me to marry you?”

“Take a look inside that box and see for yourself,” the Sheriff shrugs his shoulders with a slightly dumb smile on his lips.

“Oh my God,” Stiles says, shoving his elbow against Scott’s ribcage repeatedly and grinning in utter excitement, “that is so damn beautiful.”

Almost like in slow-motion, Melissa grabs the small velvety box and pops it open, revealing an elegant ring in white gold holding a small diamond surrounded by an entourage consisting of six even smaller brilliants. “This is crazy,” she murmurs before she fixes her gaze on the Sheriff, “Yes, of course I want to marry you, silly.”

“Awwww,” Stiles and Scott exclaim in unison while their parents are melting into each other's arms. “Finally, Dad,” Stiles adds with a grin reaching to the moon and back. “It's about damn time.”

It is the rattling of glass and china that pulls all attention to Liam. His hands are balled into fists and, obviously, have been hitting the table top. He's almost trembling with anger while lifting his head to glare at the others. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Liam! Shut up, stop being such an idiot!” Scott hisses in a warning tone. Next to him, Stiles is just gaping open-mouthed at the youngest boy in disbelief.

“No, I won't. This is ridiculous. I'm not agreeing with this,” Liam huffs furiously, glaring at his brother before his gaze turns toward his mother. “You can't just decide to marry someone without asking us!”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Scott repeats his words and now they really sound like a threat. “This is not about you, so don't you dare ruin this moment even more than you've already done. - Mum, I'm so happy for you. For both of you. You deserve this.”

“Thank you, love. This means so much to me,” Melissa smiles at her oldest son before turning to the younger one. “As for you, young man. My patience is running low by now. I want you to apologise to Noah and you better mean it. Otherwise, the two of us are going to have a really big problem.”

“I'm not going to apologise!” Liam protests without even thinking about it. “What the hell makes you think I'd do that?”

“Because I still believe that there’s at least a part of the good, nice boy you’ve once been still left inside you,” Melissa says calmly, watching her son observantly.

“Seriously, Liam, what the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles says, not being able to keep his mouth shut anymore. Which, to be fair, isn’t surprising to anyone at all. “She’s your mum, you should be crying tears of joy right now!”

“You can’t tell me what to do!” Liam shouts and raises from his chair, knocking it over in the process.

“I just did, dumbass,” Stiles doesn’t hesitate to retort.

The next second, they all hear a smashing and clinking sound when Liam throws a lacrosse ball he has pulled from his pocket towards Stiles – missing him just by a few inches and hitting the wall behind him instead. Or, to be more precisely, a hand print made from clay by a four-year-old Scott.

For what seems like an eternal moment of deadly silence, they all seem to hold their breaths. Even Liam himself freezes, not quite daring to meet his mother’s eyes and stupidly blinking at the now empty part of the wall instead.

“That’s enough,” he finally hears Melissa’s numb voice that seems to cause the room temperature to drop drastically. “I don’t care where you’ll be staying the next couple of weeks, but it won’t be in this house. This is the home of our family, Liam. You can come back when you start behaving like a part of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter title: He needs a dollar but he ain't got enough (Hey everybody - 5 Seconds of Summer)_
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. :)


End file.
